Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2
The Second Hodiggedydemon Panel Cartoon first aired at the 2012 Canterlot Gardens. It got released on YouTube on October 2, 2012. Plot Fluttershy is shown in her cell at the mental hospital giving a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens. She told them that she wished she was there, but she can't because she's a little "tied up" at the moment. Spike walked by, looking through the cell saying the bronies smelled because they wore the same costumes for three days. Fluttershy looked up and said that he should leave because this is her video feed. Pinkie Pie soon walked by and asked what he was talking about. Spike told her that he was talking about bronies and Pinkie asked what a brony is. Spike told her that bronies are people who like cartoon ponies. Pinkie thought that these animals were "little dogs", but Spike told her that these animals are "adult mammoth" making Pinkie feel disgusted. She soon said that it could be worse because that could be phisically attreactive to them, making Spike feel uncomfertable. Fluttershy got mad because bronies are nice people and Spike and Pinkie were being jerks for no reason. Allias soon teased her by saying she might get in trouble for saying swears in a PG rated broadcast. Fluttershy soon got serious by saying, "Hey hey hey, stay outta my video feed!" Spike and Pinkie just laughed because she was in the cell, while they were outside, but they ran away in fear as Fluttershy frightens them away with a chainsaw. Pinkie and Spike were then shown outside out of breath, then Spike asked where Rainbow Dash was. Rainbow Dash was shown in the vet wearing a cone of shame (now sounding like a girl in lots of new episodes of PONY.MOV).Rainbow feel upset. She says well i will be out of the vet on Friday and the Holidays The scene then shows the head of Fluttershy from SHED.MOV. Transcript (A screen is being turned on and Fluttershy is shown still locked up in the nuthouse.) Fluttershy: voice is muffled due to the muzzle. Hey Hey Hey, Canterlot Gardens! It's me Fluttershy, hope you all are enjoying the convention so far. I wish I could be there, but unfortunately I'm a little tied up at the moment. (laughs) walks by outside the cell. Do you get it? Because I'm wearing a straight jacket. (Spike looks through the cell.) Spike: Oh dear merciful God! What's that horrible smell? Oh, it's bronies. Listen, I know you guys are proud of your costumes, but do you really have to wear them for three days straight? Fluttershy: Hey, do you mind?!? This is my internet feed! Spike: Jeez, I mean, do you sleep in your costumes too? You all smell like the inside of a soccer player's shin guard [ Pinkie Pie walks over.] Pinkie Pie: Who smells horrible? Fluttershy: Oh, for crying out loud. Spike: Oh, I'm just talking about the bronies. Pinkie Pie: What's a brony? Spike: Animals who likes cartoon ponies. Pinkie Pie: Oh, you mean like a little girl. Spike: No, adult men. Pinkie Pie: What?!? That's what a brony is? That's disgusting! Fluttershy: Will you guys get out of here! Spike: Yeah, it's pretty bizzare. I mean, they're all weirdos, but I guess it's harmless enough. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it could be worse. I mean, hey, at least they're not physically attracted to us. That would be really creepy. laughs Right? Right? is silent, looking uncomfortable. Spike? Spike: Eh... yeah, about that... Fluttershy: Okay, that's it! Bronies are nice guys and you all are being jerks! Spike: Come on, admit it. Bronies are freaks. Fluttershy: Shut up! Spike: Hey Fluttershy, are you keeping the broadcast PG? You might get in trouble if you say swears. (Horror music plays.) Fluttershy: I'm not going to tell you guys again! Hey Hey Hey, stay outta my video feed! Spike: Oh yeah, what are you going to do? You're in there, and we're out here. (Spike and Pinkie laugh. Fluttershy then gets out her chainsaw and pulls the string with her tail.) Spike: Oh dear, god! Run, she'll kill us all! (Spike and Pinkie run in fear as Fluttershy chuckles to herself.) (Spike and Pinkie Pie are outside panting.) Pinkie Pie: Woo, that was close. Spike: Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway? (Rainbow Dash is shown still playing Wolf Puncher 2 from the previous panel cartoon. She soon wins the high score.) Video Game Sweetie Belle: Congratulations, you've got the high score! Rainbow Dash: Alright, I finally did it! I'm the ultimate wolf puncher over here! Video Game Sweetie Belle: Wow, incredible! You really are a pathetic, loser, virgin. Dash's face lightens and then falls. You need to get a life, Rainbow Dash. That's right, I know your name. (Rainbow Dash is upset.) Rainbow Dash: Aw well, at least nothing scary happened this time. (Fluttershy's demonic head that appears at the end of every PONY.MOV episode and The Hotdiggedydemon.com logo appears.) THE END Category:Minisodes